Fate: World Alter
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: An event of the future caused by a mad mathematician turned the entire universe into haywire, leading it to its accelerated demise that even Zelretch himself couldn't halt with his Second Magic. While keeping the ultimate fate of the universe at bay, the Dead Apostle Ancestor sent someone to aide him in his great task; setting everything back to stability. Fem!Gilgamesh! Fem!EMIYA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this fic.

 **Phantasm 1-2 「A Day In Her And His Life」**

It is a cold, winter morning, 8 years ago, deep in the mountains. The small girl's father asks her to turn on the engine to the car to warm it up, and she does so with pride. But. An inhuman shrill comes from the engine. She recognizes the sound. Her father opens the hood of the car and…

A mother cat and her two kittens had been tempted by the warmth of the car. Now, the mother is split in half. The kittens' lives are nearly extinguished.

"It isn't anyone's fault," her father calmly explains. Suddenly, the girl picks up one of the cats and begins running. Her grandfather is a magician who could do anything. Surely he can save them. After begging him to save the kitten, he merely grants her selfish wish like a machine. The life of the kitten…faded. Yes. If saving a life were that easy, the world would be very different. And then...

"Who is there?" That day, I, a mistake, was born into the world.

* * *

A quite morning. The clock shows 8am. A girl is in bed and, having stayed up until just 3 hours ago, is hoping to get at least another 2 hours of sleep. Normally such a weekday would be full of despair; however, today was the school's anniversary and thus, a holiday. The weather outside is gloomy but she still closes the curtains and hopes to enjoy a nice dream. Ring ring. Her small wish was mercilessly denied. Ring ring.

The distance to the phone is too far. Ring ring. Her housemate Alice does not seem to be home. Ring ring.

"Ughh…my precious sleep." She gets up and puts on a jacket. The air is cold as the housing does not have good heating. Ring ring. Down the long hallway and a set of stairs to the lobby. This mansion has extravagant furnishings and is far too big for only two people to live in. Ring ring. Whoever is calling must have quite a bit of free time. That, or he knows the

circumstances of this house. She looked at the somber colors outside the window. The phone has rung over 30 times by now as she finally reached it. She felt if she picked up the phone, her peaceful morning would end.

Perhaps it is chance or perhaps it is fate. Whatever you call it, all adventures begin from something simple like this.

A light shower had started by the time she got to the school. Not that the weather mattered to her; she had business to take care of. She entered the empty school that lacked any signs of life and reached the staff room. She opened the door and spotted the young, gentle looking man who wore thin glasses.

"Yamashiro-sensei," she said as she slammed the door shut.

"Good morning, Aozaki-kun." She had been called here an hour ago with no explanation. Yamashiro was a teacher loved by the students due to his ability to relate to them as he as a recent alumni; however, she did not feel the same. Rather, she felt a teacher should not be so friendly with the students. Yamashiro asks if she is in a bad mood. She brushes it off but in reality, of course she is in a bad mood between her lack of sleep and being called out here on a holiday.

Yamashiro apologizes for the lack of explanation regarding this "transfer student." Aozaki had merely heard about it, and she questions why she is needed. He wants her help to guide around this transfer student.

"He…Soujuurou-kun is a bit off in various ways." That worries her. Off was a not word that would normally be used for problematic students.

"I have one question."

"What? Oh, he is the same grade as you, 11th grade, and he's a fairly calm person. He does not speak much but rather, he is the type to listen. He is in a different class but I hope you two get along."

Aozaki does not care to hear this from him. "Why was I chosen?" she asks, and realizes this implied she had agreed to help out. Yamashiro tries to dodge the question with cheap explanations like she is the student council president or because she is the ideal student but eventually, "Because you are a kind person." She glared. Yamashiro wisely gets out of his chair and they leave the room.

The 1 hour wait continues. He was in some sort of conference room alone. The end of November meant the temperature was becoming cold. He was told to wait here and so he did. He wondered what the teachers were discussing. He sighed and listened to the sound of rain. Outside the window, he could see the mountains, giving off a feeling of pleasant nostalgia. So even this other world has mountains. And then his anxiety grew again. How pathetic. He directs his attention toward the sound of rain once again.

On the other hand, she was incredibly upset. A boy who came from such a rural place that had no electricity. This could not be more hopeless. Her indignation rose. Yamashiro had explained how he came from a mountain village deemed unnecessary during the building of the JR system and so, it was left forgotten with no modernization. It also seemed he currently lacked a place of residence; commuting from home was impossible.

"Wow, what an exciting adventure to see this wolf boy!" …Scary. Aozaki's glare was too scary for Yamashiro. To cover up his ill-received joke, he describes Soujuurou as a small animal that did not understand when you were speaking to it. She is hardly consoled. The teachers had given up on this losing battle. Aozaki prepared to open the door to the conference room, as if charging into battle.

"…Um, Aozaki-kun? Can you please try to smile?" She does not believe in forced smiles. Well, she was not one to smile in the first place. She had been forced to come out here on a holiday to clean up the teachers' problem. How irresponsible. This enemy. A fearsome enemy who would ruin a young girl's sleep is without a doubt, an enemy. She faced her enemy who was off.

The time was almost 9am. The rain continued trickling down the window. Finally, the sound of footsteps. The door slid open and a man with an awkward smile appeared.

"Huh, Satonaka-sensei isn't here?" And then. From behind him, with no hesitation in her eyes, a girl with long, dark hair appeared.

Completely stunned.

This time. This passage of time that for once in his life felt like it had stopped.

She wavered in surprise.

An unknown reason.

He opened in eyes wide in surprise.

An obvious reason.

This moment.

The boy felt something akin to fate.

Yamashiro introduces the two: Aozaki Aoko, the student council president, and Shizuki Soujuurou, the transfer student. The boy was unremarkable. Truly ordinary in every way such that one could not possibly point out one unique thing about him. Aoko's "anger for no reason" had turned on like a switch. She reeled in it, wondering the reason for her anger. Yamashiro laughs and asks her to give her greetings. She only glares at him. He calls out to Soujuurou who finally came back to his senses. The girl took one step forward and with a menacing look, put out her hand. He was staring with admiration for some time before finally taking the hand. From a third party's perspective, this might look like war. Yamashiro had good intentions when choosing the honors student Aozaki, but for some reason, today she was in a bad mood.

"…Then, you two are fine?" he says as he retreats out the door while accepting his blunder with fake laughter.

Like two shogi players who both got off to a bad start, there is a period of silence. Finally, Aoko asks his name in a harsh tone.

"Ah, Shizuki Soujuurou."

"Is Shizuki okay?"

"Is what okay?" Aoko sarcastically remarks on how slow he can be but somehow he completely misses her blatant hostility. She asks what he already knows regarding school.

"All the buildings here are the same age. It's amazing." …Aoko put her fingers to her brow. This boy knew nothing.

She explains the most basic things while walking down the school corridors and then Soujuurou asks a question. "It might be my imagination but you seem to have been glaring this whole time. Was today not a good day after all?" With eyes that asked "have you eaten?" and a serious look of concern.

Aoko realized she really had been glaring. Or rather, she was always glaring. Even her housemate would say things like

"Your gaze is so harsh compared to a normal person's." Soujuurou makes more meek comments that Aoko cannot seem to understand. He certainly is off . They are about to head toward his classroom next when he makes one last comment.

"I have a little guess about why you are angry, if that's okay? Could it be that your occupation or family business is to be angry?" A long silence. It was too late, but Aoko felt a deep, bitter regret about answering the phone this morning

The guide continues. The boy quietly watches with amazement. Aoko is perfectly graceful with no wasted movements. When she stopped, it was done with beauty and when she pointed, he could not help but look. But then he stopped.

"Not good. It's almost 1pm." Aoko stops. The school tour couldn't possible take...no. This boy had asked a million questions at every classroom. It's possible it had been over 3 hours by now. She spitefully mentions how he must be the kind of person who does not mind wasting others' plans but doesn't like it when his own are ruined.

"Thank you for the praise."

"Nobody was praising you!" She almost shouted. She asks what he needs to do.

"Secret."

"Do you enjoy making fun of me?" Aoko asks as she slowly steps forward with a smiling, violently shaking face. He folds and explains how he has a part time job. Although he received permission for one job, he has more than one. Actually, he already dropped 2 of them, so it is not as bad as it sounds. Indeed, between tuition and living expenses, it can be hard to afford all of that. Aoko allows him to go despite Yamashiro saying they needed to come see him when they were done, and her opinion of him has slightly improved.

"Then, see you." He entered a classroom.

"Wai—"

She followed him in. It took an instant for her to understand the situation. Wait, wait, wait! Soujuurou had opened a window, letting in the cold November wind and rain and placed a foot on the window sill. He explains he is going to his part time job with a confused look. He does not understand what stairs are for. Did he want to die? She gets him to close the window and use the stairs this time. She watches his back running outside the school grounds and wonders if he will be alright.

Aoko also heads out, skipping a final talk with Yamashiro that she agreed to. It was revenge for this day. There was still a light rain, so she took out her red umbrella. Her flashy red umbrella was viewed poorly by others and at one time had its own ghost story about being white in the past.

* * *

Misaki City had undergone rapid development in the last 10 years. The town had made plans to develop many parts and while there were outcries to "save the nature," the mayor shut down the minority. However, being a town nestled in the mountains, it could not be developed as desired, and so, it was still relatively the same. Misaki Private High School actually had two other buildings deep in the forest. However, eventually, the forest road became a place for animals, and it was closed down. Thus, a third building was erected and Misaki High reopened to the public. The old road was all but forgotten. As Aoko approached the new station, she was tempted to rest her body at the coffee shop but it would be a waste to go alone.

And then.

In an instant.

The passage of time slowed.

The blinking crosswalk light.

In the corner of vision, she saw a suspicious character dressed in red. … A big sigh. Time moved as before. It must be her imagination.

The road was like a mountain trail. An endless road of dirt and asphalt with a vending machine placed dead center that acted like a border between the town and the mountain. The children viewed this road like a playground but never crossed that border. Who knew what lay ahead? No, they knew. It was a haunted house. "Huh? It's locked. …Alice isn't back yet." The heavy iron gates quietly opened for the young girl the moment she touched it.

A haunted house on top of the hill. It was an old tale passed down that had been modernized into rumors. For example, a deserted house that had rotted away for many years would suddenly light up in the middle of the night. For example, a countless number of crows would gather to the house only to disappear in an instant. For example, on a misty day, lost children would be spirited away. People no longer approached this house. This Kuonji House, the house of a witch. A Western-styled house whose lineage had come from Great Britain. With its extreme extravagance, the town inhabitants viewed its unnatural magnificence as something eerie and strange. Yet, the only two people living here were not the kind to complain about being treated as vampires.

Aoko put her hand on the double bronze doors to open them. The lobby was ashen grey just like the weather. The entrance, at fault of the designer, lacked electric lights and the only light came from moonlight or sunlight through the high ceiling windows. Her room was along the wall at the end of the hall on the second floor. This Kuonji House had a West and East Wing. Aoko was permitted to use the East Wing. She had chosen her room, which was not too spacious, not out of restraint but simply because it would require less effort to keep clean. The room had a large bed and a mahogany desk. A wardrobe lined with coats and jackets and 2 bookshelves. It was all luggage carried from home. The proof that she was a young girl of 16 years.

"That's right, I should go check on it." She wanted to ascertain the results she had worked on last night until early this morning. A den separated from her room by a single wall. She had been working here for less than a year but. It's gone. The results…disappeared. No matter. Average talent yet precious, hard work. Aoko was optimistic about these things.

She opened a door on the East Wing and went down the stairs and through the long, dark corridor into the living room. She had plans to change the room to be more modern. As of now, only an out of place 30 inch TV stood amongst a luxurious patterned wall, a large and dignified sofa, and a Persian carpet. The owner of the mansion was reluctant to get it, but Aoko convinced her it was a necessity for a commoner. Somehow, her mood became cheerful as she brewed some tea with perfection. She sips the black tea once, then twice. She sinks into the sofa with joy. The soft feeling of that sofa, she could not resist the impulse…

* * *

A girl with an old book was sitting across from her.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes." The girl had slender limbs and pale, white skin. Jet black hair, darker than Aoko's. Eyes that were a cold color looked over her page with quiet grace. Aoko asks how long she was asleep and determines it had been about 2 hours. Thinking back on her exhausting day, that was plausible. She complains that her tea had been allowed to cool, but by the time the girl had arrived, it was already cold. She swallows it in a single gulp. She welcomes Alice back, her housemate who she had been living with for almost 2 years. They had learned to treat each other with respect by now. Aoko explains how she had been called to school and forced to guide Soujuurou around. She then mentions her broken experiment and how the results disappeared, asking if Alice is angry about it. Alice does not show any care and points out Aoko is the one who is angry. Unusually harsh. The conversation continues as Aoko reflects on her anger toward Soujuurou or commenting on the book Alice is reading.

Then Alice mentions there is another topic. A torturing silence.

"If school is your priority, that is fine." Aoko understands the implication. Do you have the resolution? The failure of today was not the issue. She knew this decision had to be made eventually. It was why she came to this house. …Alice is unrelated. This is. My. My decision to make… She tells Alice she will decide within a week, so get the preparations ready again as she still can't do it herself. With the topic over, they go back to usual: Aoko watching TV while Alice's reading eyes seem to drift to the TV screen.

Suddenly, Alice let out a voice. Aoko recognized this as a time when Alice wanted to say something that wasn't important. She asks Alice what it was while looking at her with eyes that shined like a mischievous cat's. Alice says how it's nothing and probably something boring but Aoko insists. Finally.

"I saw a human shaped cat delivering food." Alice was not the type to make jokes; her sense of humor was zero. Aoko explains how there are many strange people in this world, such as a fellow who had lived deep in the mountains, isolated from the world and electricity.

Then Aoko asks what they will do for dinner. The two had no real system for meals and they occasionally ate out. If it was past 8, they would not be able to cater food as traveling up this hill at this hour would elicit a dismal feeling for the caterer. Barely in time! It's not quite 8. Aoko pulls out a list of services and gleefully looks through the list.

"Sorry, but I already finished dinner." Words that froze Aoko's body.

"You traitor! So that's why you came home so late!? I should've known since you finish at 5pm and it's a 20 minute walk one way." Aoko complains Alice should have at least brought something back for her, like Aoko did for Alice last time.

"Do you possibly mean, the time you went out for sushi and brought me back a bag from the convenience store?" Aoko stutters and argues it was better than nothing but eventually calls it even; however, Alice makes no motion of agreement or disagreement. Scary. Aoko decides to practice her cooking skills and then asks Alice where she ended up eating. Alice abruptly closes her book and walks up to Aoko.

"You want to hear?" Aoko hesitantly nods at the intensity. "The cat brought me it."

* * *

The year is in late 1980's.

Affirming his current location with a jewel device that an old man gave to him, still wearing the Misaki High School boys uniform he began to traverse his way around Misaki Town.

The town is located around the mountains, it was formerly known as Misaki City Misaki town. It flourished as a post town from the Edo period, modernization in the town has progressed rapidly in the last decade. It is also known as a commuter town leading towards Misaki city.

As Zelretch informed him, the town was under the control of the Aozaki clan from several hundred years ago. The land was far from Mage's Association reaches but it is targeted by other mages as it is the last remaining magic source. It is also the Adjacent World where the organization 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors are present, meaning that Servant-summoning system had also been built. Well, not that he cared for the latter. He can still summon legendary figures by his side without the aide of the Greater Grail.

He had to thank the "thing" inside of him for that.

A 2-storey apartment. Not some fancy and luxurious one that streamed on the television everyday. It was owned by 2 old couples who had a ramen shop beside a flat. Just a typical Japanese apartment with a sitting room or bedroom of 6 to 8 tatami mats. Not very spacious, but it was something that he could live with.

Taking off his school uniform after he went to the bathroom, he paused for a while as he saw his reflection on a mirror. Brown hair and brown eyes... the looks were still the same as he saw himself back when he walked out from a cryotube. The only thing that has change was the marks of scars marring on his neck down to his left arm. There was also that large healed diagonal gash on his chest.

Fingertips brushed the scars on his arm up to his neck. A snippet of images flashed inside his head. He frowned as the forgotten sensations re-emerged on his skin along the sounds of teeth ripping flesh and muscles.

Everyone knows him as Shizuki Soujuurou at school even that girl, Aoko who, as far he remembered, he had met almost 3 times within his lifetime. One was such earlier in Mizaki High. He know what would be upcoming events that would follow and occur tomorrow. He had experienced them a while back.

The woman who was an extremely strong person in terms of personality, regretting nothing in her life because she follows through on every decision she makes. A woman with a very beautiful physical appearance with white skin and the combination of brown hair with blue eyes. There was also part of his memory seeing her with red vibrant hair that glistened in sun.

Deja vu.

Nostalgia.

But sadly it wasn't his memory.

It was the memory of the original Shizuki Soujuurou who have most of his life living in the mountains. The Shizuki Soujuurou who has short black hair and black orbs not the biological brown ones that he currently have. Though Soujuurou's faculty of the mind was not the only one inside his head, there were 4 others, perfectly implanted to fill the gaps of 47 year emptied memory lane of his. Adding to that the memory of his other self who participated in a Holy Grail War inside the moon.

It was not something of his doing.

It was the result of someone messing up with the fabrics of time and space. Rewiring the universe, caused the very existence of Shizuri Soujuurou to cease in every timeline. Wiping his very essence from creation but instead of being erased, it went staright right to him among others. He wasn't Shizuki Soujuurou but the guy's will and spirit dwells in him. Embedded to the very fabric of his core, melding together alongside others. Intertwining and weaving to his own very existence.

One could argue that he is "part" Soujuurou.

But in entirely, he was the human who was put into a cryogenic sleep for 30 years, who suffered an amnesiac disease that eats the very first memory of his childhood.

Filling the tub with warm water, he soaked his entire frame on the colorless liquid. His mind still remembered his very objective why he came to this parallel universe.

To save the only, living, and remaining Aoko Aozaki, alongside with others, and the universe itself.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. I present to you the first chapter of the prequel to Band of Brothers. Most of the story came from the first part of Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, and most of it will follow the Mahouyo storyline until the part where the "divergence" comes in. The MC in this story is no other than the human Hakuno Kishinami (not the Moon Cell one, but he gains "his" abilities) who for some reason had the memories of Shizuki Soujuurou and other persons in his consciousness.**

 **So what are your thoughts on the chapter?**

 **Until next time, see 'ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involving in this fic.

 **Phantasm 3『Incident In The Dark - Part 1』**

"The city is a strange place. However, once you get used to it, life there should be pretty easy." said Hakuno as he let out a listless sigh, and stared down at the winter schoolyard.

It was unusual for him to get lost in his own thoughts like this, yet here he was. The month in the corner of the chalkboard had changed to December. It was hard to believe that it had already been ten days since he arrived to Misaki Town and enrolled to this school while portraying as Soujuurou Shizuki.

The last vestiges of autumn had been wiped away with the turning of the calendar, and the trees in the schoolyard were nearly barren, the ground below them hidden beneath a mat of fallen leaves. Fourth period was Classics, and behind the podium at the front of the room, the elderly teacher was droning on about some topic or another.

Though Hakuno had finally grown accustomed to the classroom, he was still a long way off from catching up to the contents of the classes. Since he lacked the foundation gained over the years of schooling, every single class was a matter of life and death. However, having the memories of people who had experienced this kind of phenomena helped him to understand the contents of the lesson, even if it kind felt a little uncomfortable to him.

Normally he would scold himself for losing focus when he should be busy, but...

"...Hah."

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make himself concentrate. But, what was the source of his distraction?

Compared to the mountains, winter in the city was remarkably mild, and even working every day wasn't that hard. Since he wasn't particularly more exhausted than anybody else, that couldn't be the reason. Nor was it because the class itself was tedious.

Though his classmates always complained about how boring it was, he didn't share their feelings. In fact, he rather enjoyed the time he spent here.

So, the problem wasn't a mental one, either.

 _"...What am I doing? This isn't like me."_ He scolded himself and turned face the blackboard.

The rhythmic slipping of the chalk lured him toward sleep, but somehow he managed to resist. Still, the fact remained that he simply couldn't concentrate.

 _"...Hmm."_ sighed Hakuno heavily and tried to sort himself out. He didn't really want to think about it, but, well... It must have been because of the unbelievable scene he had witnessed last night in his apartment.

* * *

 _Night immediately swept in the entire town of Misaki._

 _The clock made a soft mechanical sound as both of its hands pointed at the twelfth hour. Supposedly everyone should rest their heads and embraced the warmth of the sleeping hymn in this particular time. However, inside an apartment Hakuno was still wide awake._

 _In the middle of the apartment floor inscribed a pure silver Summoning Circle. This was a circle used to summon Servants in the Holy Grail War in every World Line except from his. However, he won't use such mystical inscription to call forth Servants but something more entirely.  
_

 _Someone that would helped him in his mission._

 _Walking in front of the summoning circle, Hakuno bit his thumb and extended it forward, placing his hand's first digit on the center of the field. Normally, the center of such mystical sphere should have a catalyst put in place. But he didn't need an of that kind of stuff since his self was enough as a replacement._

 _The blood spread out on the surface as it enveloped the magic circle and started to glow, responding the unusual Mana in his blood. As this happened, Hakuno recited the words needed to summon a True Heroic Spirit..._

 **Let silver and steel be the essence.**  
 **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**  
 **Let white be the color I pay tribute to.**  
 **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**  
 **Let the four cardinal gates close.**  
 **Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**  
 **Repeat every five times.**  
 **Simply, shatter once filled.**

 **Let it be declared now;**  
 **Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**  
 **Submit to the beckoning of the Planet and the World.**  
 **Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**

 **An oath shall be sworn here.**  
 **I shall attain the virtues of all Heaven;**  
 **I shall have dominions over all evils of all of Hell.**

 **Yet you shall serve with no restraint by any chains.**  
 **For you would be a pillar of hope and order.**  
 **Together, we should upheld balance and salvation.**

 **From the Seat of Heroes, attended to by three great words of power,**  
 **Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the Holy Balance!**

 _The summoning circle glowed red and a bright flash of light covered the entire room, followed by a big gust of wind. As the light faded..._

 _Two figures stood in front of Hakuno._

 _One was a tall female with white complexion, around 172 centimeters in height with long golden hair and red eyes. She wore black sleeved shirt that only covered the upper part of her breasts, just enough to conceal her nipples and her middle torso was barely exposed and showcased unusual red streak lines, with a golden gauntlet and shoulder pad on her right appendage, a short black mini-skirt topped up with with a golden colored skirt-like armor, and a pair of golden leg armors that covered her entire feet up to her lower thighs._

 _The other one was also a female albeit with tanned skin, around 175 centimeters in height with a long white hair and grey eyes. She was garbed well with a red cloak over a black leather armor tank top, just enough to cover her profound chest, exposing her midriff down to her very navel, a high-knee length black pants with an unusual design that revealed her inner thighs, connected to her black leather-like underwear on each sides located on the hips, and a lower-knee-high black boots._

 _One was an almost topless golden sun while the other one was a voluptuous red shroud, one was from an ancient pass while the other was from a distant future, yet both have a beauty that surpasses mortal women. From their dress alone Hakuno could tell who these two people are, if the memory of his "other self" serves him right, yet their unprecedented appearances somehow left him in distraught..._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _The two female figures stared at each other for a moment before both of their respective eyes hovered at a stupefied and perturbed Hakuno._

 _"King of Uruk, Gilgamesha." The blonde woman introduced herself, "I have manifested in this form in response to the World's crisis. It is definitely not in answer to your summons. Though the King of Heroes find it degrading to stand together with a Faker, mongrel."_

 _"I hate it to say this but I have to agree with this pompous Goldie." The white haired woman retorted. "Unlike her, I answer to your summon. Though my name is of no importance, you can call me Mumei if you wish."_

 _"Ho? You have guts to speak ill of me face to face." said Gilgamesha as she moved closer to the slightly taller Mumei with a confident smug. "Are you that eager to clash that forgery of yours against my genuine ones? Hah. Irritate me more and you'll have that wish sooner or later."_

 _"Try me." taunted Mumei as she reciprocated the blonde's actions, her eyes meeting hers with her lips curled up wryly. "There's no rule that says a fake cannot beat an original. Want to have an example?"_

 _As the two powerful women continued to exchanged gazes and words of mockery, from the sidelines Hakuno could only watch with a sigh while scratching his cheek._

"It seems tomorrow will be a hectic one." _he thought for a while before he stood frozen as his brown orbs captured the sight of the two Heroic Spirits in front of him, with their ample chests pushing against each other, their visage were almost closed with one another as if just a little bit more, their nose and lips would brushed with each other and..._

* * *

"...Hah." he sighed again.

Remembering 2 sexy, glamorous, and scantily clad women going at each other throats was literally something that would make every male's nose bleed and throw off their conscious on the darken area of awareness.

At the chime marking the end of the class, the old teacher bowed and left. Almost immediately, all 30 students sprang up from their desks.

The clock that had slowed to a crawl around 11:30 now read 12 o'clock sharp. A laid-back atmosphere spread through the room. It was the start of lunchtime - the high point of school life, a nd a brief respite from the stiff formality of classes.

The food served in Misaki High School's cafeteria was notoriously awful. Complaints that such negligence was unacceptable at a private school went unheeded, and the same peculiar dishes clogged the menu day after day.

Between the high prices and the lackluster taste, it was only natural that the box lunch faction had become the dominating power within the student body.

Class 2-C was no exception.

The boys roughly scooted their desks together into a single, long dining table, while the girls elegantly split off the cliques of 2 to 3 and started chatting amongst themselves. Neither side wasted even a second of their precious lunch. Their actions might have been different, but they both had the same goal.

"..."

For a moment, Hakuno remained at his desk before grasping his bag with his hand and sling it over his shoulders. It had already been 10 days since he transferred or enrolled into this class, and he always don't eat lunch together with his classmates.

Exiting the classroom, he went immediately upstairs.

The rooftop of Misaki High School was something Hakuno could describe as inclined with nature. Such green roof were rare in this part of the city since the area was just beside a lush green hills. As he sat on the wooden bench, he unzipped his bag and let his hand roam around inside, looking for a rectangular piece of thick metal box.

"..."

His face soured when he remembered he wasn't able to make a bento for himself earlier this morning.

"It seems that someone forgot their bento." said a female voice, prompting Hakuno to looked behind.

Behind him stood a tall tanned skin woman garbed in a business suit-type attire with red auburn hair tied in a ponytail fashion and golden eyes. With a smile grazing on her rosy lips, the woman occupied the vacant seat beside Hakuno and placed the bento on her lap as she unpacked it.

"Thanks."

"When I saw your bento inside your dish drawers, I assumed that you forgot your lunch." she said as she one by one spread each containers in her lap. "Thanks to that I managed to scout the entire city this morning while walking to this place."

As the containers were already set, both people said thanks to their meal before digging in.

"So..." trailed off Hakuno as he eyed the woman beside him, "This is your human form?"

"Yes when I was a human back then." retorted the female as she picked a piece of cooked vegetable. "Master, I'm sorry for how we behave last night. It's just that Goldie and I are not, in a way to put it, in good terms."

"I take it that she and you are from the same World Line?" asked Hakuno, to which the tanned skin woman nod in agreement. "From how both of you interacted with each other, I can tell that Mumei used to clash blades with her a lot."

"Hmm." nodded Mumei as she picked a piece of meat from her box. "Pretty much in every Grail War that we are participated to. It's ironic that although we are summoned in the World's call, I always find myself meeting with her."

Hakuno silently munching his nutriments as he allowed Mumei to speak, before pushing the food down to his stomach. "Now that you mention it, where is she?"

"You don't have to worry about her Master." replied Mumei nonchalantly. "She can take care of herself. She's an adult who always declares that the whole world is hers. With a large sum of gold in her vault, rest assured that she have the time of herself."

* * *

After school, Hakuno went straight to work without making any detours.

Though he had properly informed the school of his jobs at the Chinese restaurant and fishmonger in the Misaki shopping district, there were even more that he was keeping under wraps-not just because he was worried about having too many, but because the jobs themselves were apparently less than legal.

Today's workplace was a prime example: the pachinko parlor near Yashirogi Station. He changed out of his school clothes into the shop's black, tuxedo-like employee uniform, and got to work sweeping outside the building.

Yashirogi was the face of Misaki City, and the area near the station was packed with commercial buildings and bustling shopping arcades. Where people gathered, so too did the things they produced.

An optimist would say it was joy and laughter. A pragmatist would say it was money and commerce. And a realist would say it was just a lot of garbage.

No matter how much local government worked to build a cleaner Yashirogi, they couldn't defy the basic rule-a rule that went double for this particular kind of establishment. The very nature of the business attracted all sorts of riff-raff and rabble, which meant it was necessary to clean the storefront several times a day.

And so, Hakuno stood outside in the winter cold, sweeping up cigarette butts, picking up discarded fliers, and throwing away empty cans. Something about it must have reminded him of life in the mountains, because he finished the work cheerfully without delay. Though such past event was not his to begin with, it was Soujuurou's.

It was Soujuurou's life that he was living. Something like this could be labeled as immoral or unacceptable and he knows that, but he had to act like Soujuurou and traced every inch of his step because it was necessary for his "main job".

After giving the building's perimeter a quick once-over to make sure everything was in order he went back inside where it was warm. Overwhelmed by the dazzling lights and sounds and choking on the stench of tobacco in the air, he cut through the main floor and headed towards the office.

"Manager, I'm done cleaning outside."

"Good job. Let's see... next could go check out the customer at Unit 40 on the second floor? My gut says she's cheating."

The manager was a good-natured former office worker. However, the reason he had hired Hakuno, who was obviously still a student, wasn't because he was moved by the sight of a young man making his way in the world alone or anything sappy like that. It was simply because all of his other employees had intimidating faces, and he wanted to have at least one person on hand who was actually capable of putting people at ease.

"Are you sure? I still haven't cleaned the bathrooms."

"It's fine, it's fine. Now, this lady's parked herself right in the camera's blind spot soI can't get any proof from here. Since you've had a 100% success rate spotting this sort of thing so far, I want you to take a look and tell me what you think."

Hearing his manager's reason, Hakuno nodded his head, put away the cleaning equipment, and started making his way to the second floor. He already know who she was judging on Soujuurou's past memories.

This place was a quintessential, 2-story pachinko parlor. it was basically a community-oriented establishment, content to drain the locals of their money little by little without relying on exploitative rules and regulations.

But even if the that was the management's intention, customers came in all shapes and sizes. Some came just to play for fun, while others were pro gamblers who lived off their winnings. And there were even those who aimed to make easy money through illicit means.

In particular, by using a device that had become prevalent in the mid-80's, they could access the game machine's circuitry from outside, disrupting its programming and making it incredibly easy to hit the so-called Triple Seven Jackpot.

Naturally, even if the management would prefer to deny entry such people outright, they couldn't just turn away potential customers without hard evidence. In the service industry "innocent until proven guilty" was an iron-clad rule. As a result, all they could do was punish those they caught red-handed.

However, Hakuno having the memories of Soujuurou, wasn't privy to any of that. All he knew was that they were dishonest cheaters and a nuisance to the management.

"Red has been spotted." he said to no one as he went upstairs.

Compared to below, the racket of the cable radio and game machines here was more subdued. There were a hundred units on the 1st floor and over 80 on the 2nd, and although there were empty seats here and there it was pretty good turnout for the evening.

He walked to the center aisle where Unit 40 was located and nonchalantly rested against the wall. True to the manager's suspicions, there was a customer showily hitting the jackpot in fever mode.

"..."

Somehow, he knew she was playing fair the instant he saw her. He still wasn't entirely clear on what made somebody a pro, but if it meant being special then this woman was definitely the real deal.

Her good luck was almost palpable. Basking in the attention of the customers around her, she silently turned the handle again and again. Outwardly, she looked to be several years older than himself though in reality he was more mentally mature than her.

Her green, one-piece dress hugged her figure in all right places, and her slim, stocking-clad legs were crossed seductively. More than a gambler, she had the elegance of a model posing for a painting. Short, dark hair with a reddish tinge framed a pair of stylish glasses and scarlet lips.

Frankly speaking, she didn't belong here. There were already 4 large containers of balls stacked at her feet, and she showed no signs of slowing down. Looking bored, she took a drag of the long cigarette between her slender, porcelain fingers.

The eyes behind the glasses turned to the wall and... saw him.

Though unlike Soujuurou's first reaction upon eye contact, Hakuno stood his ground with a calmed look on his face, his eyes unrelentingly gazing back at her. The staring contest between them was almost like gone to infinity. He decided to end the long staring scene with a silent words from his orifice.

He saw the woman's brow quirked upward but Hakuno didn't mind and walked out the room not before glancing at the blonde woman wearing a fashionable white v-neck with three quarter sleeves, and python print short pants.

He checked in with his boss.

"Manager, I'm going home early. Don't worry, the person on the 2nd floor is fine."

Cramming his school uniform into a paper bag, Hakuno silently exited out the front door. He slowly walked through the streets of Yashirogi, already thick with the shadows of night due to the cloudy weather, and halted his footsteps as he felt a presence behind him.

* * *

 **So here's the second chapter, guys. As you can tell, Female Gilgamesh and Female Mumei came from the same parallel universe who fought several times with each other in the HGW of their home world and their memories of their clash are still intact. The only difference is that their legends are somewhat differed from the canon ones. Fem!Gil history is somewhat similar to Caster!Gil, a supreme wise king of Uruk** **who returned from her journey of immortality while Fem!Mumei have the same history with Extra!Mumei just she was born female.**

 **For clarity sake, they are Heroic Spirits that was summoned directly from the Throne of Heroes alongside with their human flesh. So basically they are Heroic Spirits in pure flesh, which is a plus for not openly giving off the impression of a Servant or HS. More importantly they will be part of Hakuno's harem.**

 **So how do you like the chapter? Leave a review or comments on the box below.**

 **Until next time, see 'ya!**


End file.
